The California Museum For History, Women
The California Museum for History, Women, and the Arts – home of the California Hall of Fame – is housed in the State Archives Building in Sacramento, one block from the State Capitol. The building has more than 20,000 square feet of exhibit space, and facilities for lectures, performances, receptions and events. With a fresh new look and an exciting transformation, the Museum tells the history of California through the stories of both men and women. The California Museum preserves, presents and creates California history. The Museum brings our rich and diverse history alive through the extraordinary collection of the California State Archives and other collections throughout the state. For the first time, California’s women have a home for their stories in a museum about California history. And The California Museum promotes our artistic and cultural heritage. Here you will find an active, engaging center that serves as a bridge from the past to the future. History The Museum, then known as the Golden State Museum, opened in June 1998 as a unique public/private partnership. It was developed under the Secretary of State’s office with state bond funding for the facility and the opening exhibits. However, the Museum’s long-term management and financial support are the responsibility of a nonprofit Public Benefit Corporation, no direct funding from the state supports the Museum. Private contributions, augmented by proceeds from admissions and the Museum Store, fund the Museum’s programs and operations. In May of 2004, First Lady Maria Shriver, working with the Secretary of State and California State Parks, presented an exhibit titled “California’s Remarkable Women.” This trailblazing exhibit honors the legacy and celebrates the accomplishments of California’s remarkable women of yesterday and today. The exhibit’s success set in motion the idea for The California Museum for History, Women and the Arts—a Museum that tells the story of California and for the first time the stories of California’s women. First Lady Maria Shriver has led a bipartisan effort to create this revitalized museum which operates as a nonprofit, non-partisan historical and cultural institution dedicated to telling the complete history of California, including the stories of California’s women. A revitalized Board of Trustees oversees the operations and has launched a multi-million dollar capital campaign to design and develop the new Museum. The Governor and First Lady serve as Honorary Chairs of the Museum along with an Honorary Board including former First Ladies Nancy Reagan, Gloria Deukmejian, Gayle Wilson and Sharon Davis. Exhibits California's Remarkable Women This exhibit, inspired by California First Lady Maria Shriver, honors the achievements of the extraordinary women who strengthen, shape and serve our great state. It delivers an energetic message about the limitless opportunities awaiting present and future generations of women leaders. Treasures From Hearst Castle (Continues through April 2008) The California Museum for History, Women & the Arts, in partnership with the California State Parks, hosts a major historical event. For the first time in history, the largest group of objects will be on loan from California’s legendary Hearst Castle collection. These 40 remarkably diverse and beautiful art objects, many of which have not left the Castle grounds since their acquisition, will be displayed in galleries designed to recreate the ambiance of Hearst Castle. In addition to these extraordinary objects, visitors will have the opportunity to view reproduction drawings by Castle architect Julia Morgan. Latinas: The Spirit of California As community leaders and activists, politicians and entertainers, entrepreneurs and artists, Latinas have helped build California. This exhibit recognizes their achievements from the 1700s to today. Uprooted: The Japanese American Experience during World War II Each January, the California Museum presents a joint exhibit and school program that centers on the internment of Californians of Japanese descent during World War II. Artifacts and photographs follow the history of Japanese Californians from immigration to the internment and the ultimately successful struggle to obtain redress for their wartime losses. This year, an expanded version of the exhibit will include original art, furniture and crafts made in the internment camps. The exhibit highlights fundamental concepts of rights and responsibilities, while providing an inspirational message of personal strength and perseverance. Treasures from a Trunk: California Pioneers’ Quilts and Textiles (Continues through June 2008) For centuries, women were discouraged from becoming traditional artists but expressed their creativity through textiles, an art form both beautiful and useful. For women in the 1800’s a quilt could be like a diary. Much of what women packed for their journey to California consisted of their own handiwork: treasured quilts, best dresses, baby gowns, and other needlecraft. The meticulous stitches and the fabrics used give visitors a glimpse into the long-ago lives of California women. A few of the treasures include: a baby coverlet made by Tamsen Donner (who perished in 1847 en route to CA with the Donner Party); a catalog of stitches – a sampler of diverse skills; a “best” quilt, Blazing Star variation, includes subtle stitched patterns of diagonals, wreaths, and feathers in the off blocks; quilted petticoats and much more. The California Hall of Fame Conceived by First Lady Maria Shriver, the California Hall of Fame was established with The California Museum to honor legendary individuals and families who embody California’s innovative spirit and have made their mark on history. On December 6, 2006, the inaugural class: Ronald Reagan, César Chávez, Walt Disney, Amelia Earhart, Clint Eastwood, Frank Gehry, David D. Ho, M.D., Billie Jean King, John Muir, Sally K. Ride, Ph.D., Alice Walker and the Hearst and Packard Families, was inducted into the California Hall of Fame. The California Hall of Fame exhibit is comprised of a stunning installation in the Museum lobby, as well as a phenomenal collection of over 100 historic and original items representing the lives and legacies of our inductees, located on the second floor. The California Hall of Fame exhibit will be on view year-round. Constitution Wall Towering six stories over the Museum’s courtyard, the public art piece “RIGHTS” inspires thought and comment. Sculpted into the massive wall are words taken from California’s Constitution and chosen for their enduring meaning. Depending on the angle of the light, different words leap forward. In the early morning or late afternoon, the giant word “RIGHTS,” the underlying theme of the piece, stands out, while at midday other “rights,” indicated by words such as “redress” and “assemble,” are more apparent. The artists’ grouping of the words adds another layer of meaning, punctuated by colors drawn from California’s own palette of forest, ocean, and desert hues. The Wall was designed by artists Mike Mandel, Larry Sultan and Paul Kos, and built in collaboration with Frederick Meiswinkel Inc. and Esherick, Homsey, Dodge & Davis. The sculpture was funded in part by the California Arts Council’s Art in Public Buildings program. Minerva Awards (Annual, next awards Fall 2007) The Minerva Awards recipients are extraordinary women who have dedicated their lives to positive change in California. At the 2006 Governor and First Lady’s Conference on Women, Jane Alexander, Marilyn Hamilton, Sandra Orozco Stapleton, Ramona Delgado, Jennie Hernandez Gin, and Dr. Sally Ride received this year’s Minerva Awards. This exhibit highlights the careers of these courageous women as well as recipients from past years. External links * The California Museum for History, Women, and the Arts Category:Museums Category:United States